AUEO
by benslerLOVER
Summary: Olivia had a daughter, Elliot was never married Olivia's mother isn't dead... what happens when someone dumps a bodt at Benson's door?


Olivia has a daughter who is around sixteen Olivia is best friends with Casey Elliot was never married and has no children and the two have been dancng around each other since they met.

When he first saw her, his knees gave way his heart filled with warmth her eyes were deepened chocolatly windows to her gorgeous soul she was perfect almost to beautiful to see in his eyes. Olivia couldn't stop watching his gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to be happy, his smile made her feel warm and welcomed, that was 5 years ago.

Lilly remembered the first time she had met him as well, he was self assured sonfident and gorgeous just like her mother, his muscles where showing and his military tattoo showed like pride, he stood so as that she couldn't see his gun and placed a reassuring hand on her mothers back, if it where anyone else Lilly thought her mother would have shrugged it off, or grabbed there wrist and beed them to bloody pulp for touching her, now at 16 Lilly chuckled what about all those men who her mother had been with the ones who found themselves in bed with her mother the next day... where did they find the courage. Elliot stabler would smile reassuringly even when he knew that what he had just said wasn't true her mother may have looked fine after the body was dropped at her house but she wasn't... and for this for the first time in five years since she met him Elliot Stabler raised his voice at her mother and begged Lilly for one night to go and stay with her father, Olivia was far from happy.

"you can not tell her what to do" Olivia seethed "I am protecting her Olivia.... Like you do" "she is far safer with me then him I can assure you" Olivia snapped "to bad Liv... I am staying with you and there will be uniforms outside where Lilly is staying" Elliot growled "you can't stay with me" Olivia sighed "why" Elliot shrugged "it's not what partners do" she informed him bluntly "no' Elliot breathed this Lilly watched he was close to her he held her shoulders gently protectively but not to hurt her, t make her feel safe 'it's what friends do" he said softly, with this Olivia smiled and Lilly turned her heel to go to her father's she gringed at the thought.

Olivia laughed the last time she had seen James Lillies father was about a month ago, Lilly looked at her curiously so did Elliot as he galred out the window of her house 'I was just thinking of the last time I saw James" Olivia smiled "eww gross don't need to hear it" Lilly joked "funny" Olivia muttered flashing back. Olivia had just gotten home from work Lilly was sprawled on the lounge in her ducky pajamas fast asleep halfway through the movie Maid in Manhattan which was both their favourites she smiled and flicked through the mail, it was late so she was curious when she heard the door bell not paying much attention as she flung it open Olivia kept searching through the mail, glancing up she saw James, the same old face, the mid night beard the blong curls his overly filled lips and grey eyes Olivia took all of a second to shut the door in his face and throw the mail on the bench.

"please odn't make me go" Lilly begged "sorry Mr brooding intensity over here" Olivia rolled her eyes "he dosent even have a T.V he bearly speaks English any more" Lilly protested "his Amish sweaty" Olivia giggled "did you just giggle" Elliot asked "yes" Lilly laughed "NO" Olivia said over her Elliot chuckled "that's cute" he laughed walking away. "can you do me a favor' Lilly asked "your going with your father sweaty I'd do anything for you" "have sex with him already" Olivia's jaw hit her chest, she had heard her daughter joke about this before, but Olivia new when she was serious and this was serious words flying out her mouth 'Okay time to go" Olivia chocked, her cheeks flushed with any different shades of red Lilly laughed silently "by mum.... By Mr Brooding Intensity" Lilly teased "I can just see it now" she added "what" Olivia asked "little tiny girls and boys with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair dancing around.... mummy, daddy" Lilly teased It took Olivia a few seconds to realise before she come ujp and playfully slapped Lilly behind the head 'go" she smiled kissing her forehead and holding her shoulders "you'd be far more safer if you were with me" she muttered "I don't need to be around to hear it... oh baby oh baby" Lilly winked Olivia rolled her eyes, it was just like her to lighten the mood, in a 21st centuray way Lilly reminded her of munch "be safe baby" Olivia whispered letting her go into the arms of Fin and Munch, they where the only two apart from Elliot or Cragain whom Olivia totally trusted her daughters life with.

Elliot and Olivia where talking about their past relationships and how tradgic they had been Olivia laughed "so why didn't James cut it" Olivia sighed and let the questioned float in the air, she could pretend she hadn't heard it or she could answer him, "because he didn't love me" Olivia whispered, clear to have known Olivia had loved James he was the first boy in her life, and feeling her heart break shattered his a little 'and Kathy" Olivia asked deflecting the question "her ATM password" Olivia laughed "why ws it some embarresing nick name she had for you" she continued to chuckle lightly Elliot was appy to see her smile, her gorgeous heart warming smile "I didn't no it" Elliot admitted "we went out for dinner and I left my wallet at home when I asked her what her password was she clammed up" "but really your not supposed to tell your password to any one" Olivia smirked "but I'm not one of those guys who would clean out her bank account, if she couldn't trust me with this one thing it made me wonder what else she was holding back" Elliot sighed "once when I was with James I had the flu i met him when I was sixteen and I don't no I guess I was 22 now. He bought me breakfast in bed, you no eggs bacon toast and coffee? It was sweet of him, but he bought me coffee with cream and sugar, after six years of me sitting across from him every day drinking it black" Olivia smiled "what did you do" "thanked him up one side down the other then dated him for two more years" with that Elliot laughed, "I had Lilly when I was 16 and he could remember everything I hated the most and every painful thing.... but he couldn't remember the coffee" Olivia questioned "it sucks I no" Elliot muttered "then you found out Kathy was pregnant to your best friend owch" Olivia winced.

"I don't understand why she couldn't stay here... she trusts you" Olivia asaid, Elliot gave her a sad lonely look "I trust you" she muttered mainly to herself flopping down on the couch beside him "because Olivia... I can handle being in the room with one of you but the both of you... I'm sorry but it's just to much to handle" Elliot joked Olivia shrugged "ha you take one you take em all" Olivia smiled "she is exactly like you....from the way her forehead creases when she is angry or her lips quiver when she's sad, her eyes widen with fear, the way your shoulders slump when you've lost hope how you rub the back of your neck when your tired, never ask for help and refuse it if offered, how you smile and your cheeks lift" he gently caressed her cheeks with his fingers "the way her hair goes all different ways when you have just gotten out of bed, the way you both sip at your coffee and frown the way you laugh and your eyes, how they show the deep depths of your soul, how their always different shades of brown my favourite when your happy they are chocolate and full just like your lips there" he ran his thumb lightly along Olivia's lip she was in awe shocked at his gaxe his words he removed his thumb and cupped her cheek lightly kissing her. Olivia laughed in wardly just like Lilly had said he wanted Lilly gone to have her. "I hope she's okay" Olivia whispered Elliot shook his head "just like you to change the subject" he sighed "you don't no th---" Elliot stopped her mid sentence he held her face so lose now she could see the light bouncing from his eyes "I don't need to hear you tell me Olivia I just no" "you take your coffee black' he whispered "you brush your hair a hundred times before you go to bed, you break out in hives if you eat raspberries, thin slice peperoni light sauce extra cheese... you like to shower after making love you no all the words to Fun house by pink, you keep quarters in your pocket at Christmas time to give them to the salvation army santas" his hand slid to the back of her neck "what did I leave out" Elliot breathed. "4-2-3-1" Olivia whispered "my ATM password" Elliot smiled and kissed her deeply "how could I forget" he smiled.

Olivia snuggled into his arms and Elliot placed a series of light kisses on her forhead while caressing er stomach gently with his fingers the movie had finished and Olivia was fast asleep, but she still new his presents his touch was out of love and care not for sex.

"So" Lilly asked rocking back and forth on her heels "nice place you have hear dad kinda smells like cow don't you think" "Lilly I live on a farm, not in a city with expensice cars and technology" "yer but you used to" Lilly frowned "you used to care about mum and I... you never would have ran away to become Amish" she snapped "your mother hurt me" "she just didn't want to marry you for Christ sake you new nothing about her you were together for eight years and here today 16 almost 17 years later i bet you can't even tell me her middle name" Lilly screamed "no Lilly I can't" he looked ashamed "I'm only here because Elliot is making me come" Lilly frowned he set the bible in front of her "Elliot" he quizzed 'you want me to read this" Lilly laughed "no way" she added "Elliot" he asked again "his a friend dad... he knows more about her then you'll ever no he knows stuff about her she doesn't even no... and I no she'll be safe with him... personally I would feel much safer with hi then you" "is she dating him" "unfortunately... no" Lilly growled "they were made like Adam and Eve" Lilly teased waving the bible.

"MUM" Lilly screamed, Olivia shot up from her dream and out of Elliot's arms "Lilly" Olivia ran to her tightly embracing her "what is it" she asked now Elliot stood protectively beside Olivia "he made me read the bible" Lilly looked tramatised but Olivia couldn't help but laugh "the bible" she asked "yes each and every word all because I made a joke about Adam and Eve after we had a fight" Lilly frowned "so how are Matthew and Mark these days haven't heard of them in a long time" Olivia teased "not funny the bible mum" Lilly cringed "the bible" she repeated "what did you fight about" Elliot asked "I said it smelled like cows he asked me what I expected he said I lived in a material world I said he used to too, and he used to care and he said you hurt him and I said he doesn't even no your middle name then I said Elliot was here with you and he quizzed me and I said friends and he knows stuff about you, that you don't even no and that dad wouldn't no in years and then I said they were made like Ada and Eve and waved the bible he so viciously slammed infront of me, then he opened it and said read and left" Lilly took a breath "when I said you used to care about mum and me he didn't say anything like he really doesn't care" she added "that's because he doesn't" Olivia shrugged "Olivia" Elliot snapped "what Elliot he doesn't... she needs to hear it as much as I do... she needs to no that I was stupid to love him when I was only 16 and that he was a complete and utter ass hole but I stayed because I needed to escape my mother and when she was eight I left, but I left soon after she was born I just lived with him, occasionally made love to him... nothing more and nothing less" Olivia brushed past him and walked away Elliot followed and Lilly didn't no what to do she stood frozen.

"she needs to hear it' Olivia said slamming the kitchen door "what so she isn't pregnant at 16 too" "no so she doesn't end up like I have" Olivia growled "Olivia your a perfectionist things have to go to plan they have to work out and be perfect... it needs to be clean and organised you would do cart wheels to win a case you never got married and you staid in a relationship you should have ended years before because you didn't really care enough about it to give a shit if it did screw up.... your unwilling to go out on a limb or trust some one for the fear of getting hurt but really you are hurt" Elliot seethed "leave" Olivia said flatly "it was cute when you rattled me off last night" Lilly could hear the screaming now and she lifted her eye brows wow twice in less then 24 hours they were arguing cute last night? Lilly questioned to herself "hell it was even sexy god Elliot don't you get it" "NO Olivia I don't" "you have me so figured out I'm sure you will soon Lilly is my child and James didn't love us so I didn't stay... I thought you were different but in your own way your just the same" Olivia snapped her voice breaking from tears 'you hurt me just the same possibly even more" she whispered retreating to her room.

Olivia laid sobbing on her bed counting the dots on the ceiling "300 and 20" she muttered as the door opened, she concealed her tears and smiled "hey baby" she whispered to Lilly "okay what's going on" Lilly asked flopping beside Olivia "nothing" "really nothing... because it didn't sound like nothing" Lilly frowned "god shut up your too much like me" Olivia smiled she rolled over and pulled Lilly into her protective arms "there's nothing wrong with that" Lilly smiled

Unaware that her daughter was hiding from their view Olivia spoke to Casey, when Lilly was eleven she first met Elliot Stabler the man... the only man who had seemed to capture her mothers heart, not even her father nor the rich beautiful man chasing her mother had succeeded, Lilly saw the way her mother's eyes would widen with happiness when she saw Elliot her she would hunch over in half in fear when he wasn't there or hurt or sick so Lilly listened.

"there are three things about him that I am absolutely postive" Olivia said to casey with out waiting for a reply she continued "First, Elliot is protective... second there is a part of him, and I don't know how dominant that part may be... that thirst for my love and third I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him" Lilly felt her heart skip a beat and could see her mothers smiling face yet scared and horrified of what she just said might lead her and second she could see Casey smirking like she had just one a case. Lilly smiled, ever since she was younge Elliot was the father she never had her own father was possessive and creepy her mother had fallen in love with him when she was 16 only to escape her mother or so she says.

It had been five days and Olivia had taken leave and refused to talk to Elliot, laying alone in her bed, for to big for her room, there were small clinks on her bedrooms second story window 'great' Olivia muttered just what she needed another body dumped on her door, she looked out the window and saw Elliot... well she smiled that was certainly original.

Olivia walked to the porch shutting the door behind her she stood there about a hundred metres from Elliot hugging her waist "am I that easy to read' she asked "no need" Elliot said " I no you by heart" he said softly just lound enough for her to hear, the distance was closed between them "so how do I separate my personal feelings for you and my professional ones" she asked Elliot held her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly "just look at me" he whispered and she did, she saw into the depths of his eyes that made her whole, she saw the scar below his chin he had gotten when he was 7 from ridding a bycicle his receding hair line, the edge of his lips that could curl into the most magnificent smile and the dot on his chin that would fall to a dimple if he ever smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said" Elliot whispered "it's fine I probably needed to hear it, and every now and then to be slapped up the side of the head most likely" Olivia frowned "I should warn you I'm not that kind of man" "I no" Olivia smiled leaning towards him, there kisses were frantic and close she pulled him near by his tie, his hands roamed over her back and her breast savouring his touch. "god I've missed you" he breathed "its been five days" Olivia giggled as he nibbled on her neck under the porch light "it's been forever" with her eyes closed still she believed him and pulled him into her home, kissing madly up stairs to her bedroom where he gently laid her down.

Olivia felt him peel of her shirt and snap off her shorts "El" Olivia whispered nervous, she felt giddy she had never felt giddy "I'm not twenty any more" she whispered "damn" he continued pushing her shorts down "I guess that means neither am I", the heat the intensity both the fire and passion "I don't look like I used" she whispered Elliot nodded slowly sadly, sympathetically? "it's that scar isn't it... the one from your pacemaker surgery" "I didn't have pace maker surgery" "then what are you worried about" Elliot kissed her lightly "Liv...if you weighed two hundred pounds and where wearing a potato sack I wouldn't care. When I look at you no matter what I should be seeing I still picture the women five years ago because the moment I fell in love with you time stopped" "I don't weight two hundred pounds" "not an ounce over one eighty" and Olivia hit him in the arm "are you going to stop distracting me or are you going to let me make love to you" "I don't no let me think about it"

Grinning Elliot kissed her, her arms around his neck "you no you weren't twenty the other night either" "no but I was drunk and you weren't undressing me" "maybe I should try the drunk thing because something on your bed is making me feel every one of my decrepit 34 years" with a swift move he flipped then onto the ground a lound bang making... the words whispering out of his mouth to Olivia that he geuinly loved her stopped Olivia's heart. Olivia landed on top of him her legs sprawled her face and inch away from his are you going to keep distracting me" she murmured "or are you going to make love to me" she smiled softly Elliot's arms tightened around her back "I thought you'd never ask".


End file.
